Agricultural implements generally include various fluid-driven actuators, such as hydraulic actuators, for adjusting the relative positioning between certain components of the implement. For example, actuators may be used to adjust the positions of wheels of the implement relative to a frame of the implement. Specifically, the actuators may move the wheels between an operating position, where ground-engaging tools of the implement are positioned so as to engage the soil, and a non-operating position, where the ground-engaging tools are lifted up so as to permit storage and/or transportation on a road.
Several of the actuators on the implement may be fluidly coupled together in series so as to be operated by a single fluid power source and associated control valve. In such circuit configurations, each actuator, when properly designed, extends and retracts in a generally synchronized manner. However, the presence of air in the circuit and/or leakage of fluid past pistons of the actuators may cause the actuators to become unsynchronized. In such instance, the actuators are considered to be out-of-phase relative to one another, thereby requiring a corrective action to be performed to prevent undesirable operation. For example, if the actuators coupled to the wheels become out-of-phase, the frame of the implement may be oriented at an angle relative to the ground. This can lead to the ground-engaging tools of the implement penetrating the ground at differing depths, thereby resulting in the formation of an uneven seedbed.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for rephasing fluid-driven actuators of an agricultural implement would be welcomed in the technology.